Just Another Day On Enterprise
by Damhnait
Summary: Just a little short that came to me, was written, and put up, all in about 10 minutes. A Response to a challenge. Like the title says, just another messed up day on Enterprise.


*****This is an attempt at the Enterprising Endeavors Challenge #1. Not a huge long thing. Just a short story, kinda fast paced. Not my best either. Seems to be taking on a comedic type feel. Something that's new to me =)*****  
  
"C'mon Jon! You can't tell me that you'd rather kiss, say, Travis, than T'Pol!" Commander Charles Tucker III said, shocked amusement in his voice.  
  
"I never said anything along the lines of kissing mean, Trip." Captain Jonathan Archer responded "I just said I'd rather kiss anyone but T'Pol. She's a fine Second Officer, but not my kind of woman."  
  
"Exactly. You said you'd kiss anyone but the Vulcan."  
  
"Not male, Trip."  
  
"How about Hoshi? I've heard a few of my men talk about her, and her oh-so- lovely lips. I personally think she's a little quiet." Trip smiled a boyish grin.  
  
"That's just because you like women like your mother. Bossy, speaks their mind, and in charge all the time."  
  
The commander chuckled. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Porthos, the Captain's dog, go over to the little kitchenette. "Looks like the Cosmic Canine Extraordinaire wants some more food." He nodded towards the dog.  
  
Just as the Captain reached the door, the chime rang. He opened the door, to find the very object of their conversation standing in the doorway.  
  
"Good evening, Sub-Commander. What might I do for you?" asked Jon.  
  
"I'm actually here for Commander Tucker. His engineering team has been trying to get a hold of him for the past hour. It seems that all communications coming to this room are blocked." She entered the room. "Commander, they need you in engineering. They are having trouble with the warp core manifolds."  
  
"Ok, fine. Keep your shirt on, darlin'. Just lemme get this internal communication problem sorted out." He winked at Jon, who smiled in return.  
  
"I will let engineering know, Commander, that you will be with them shortly." T'Pol said.  
  
"Tell 'em that their hero will be there in a jiffy." Another boyish grin followed this.  
  
"Whatever you want, Commander." She said, turning and leaving the two grown men to crack up.  
Back on the bridge, once the Sub-Commander had returned and contacted engineering, everything was for the most part normal.  
  
That is, if "normal" includes being sucked towards a black hole, while at the same time being caught between two planes of space, with a few out of time visitors and hostile aliens appearing and disappearing all at once.  
  
"Sub-Commander, what shall we take care of first? This problem with the aliens, or the fact that we're being sucked towards nothingness?" Travis asked.  
  
"You take care of the ships course, Ensign. Mr. Reed, will you make sure no hostile species attack the crew, and keep security teams posted on every deck? Engineering," there was nameless Lieutenant sitting in Commander Tucker's chair. "Will you please contact Main Engineering and direct the conversation Science, so the problem of the space and time rifts can be sorted out.  
  
"Sub-Commander," Lt. Malcolm Reed said. "If the aliens are staying about the ship, should we just cuff them or lock them in a cargo bay?"  
  
"However you like it, Mr. Reed." Came the reply.  
  
Archer and Trip entered the bridge, and each went to the respective stations.  
  
"Report." Called Archer.  
  
"Everything seems to be under control, Cap'n." Trip volunteered.  
  
"It seems that way, Mr. Tucker, because it is that way." T'Pol pointed out.  
  
"Perhaps, then, Sub-Commander, you could enlighten me as to why my Armouries Officer is currently on C Deck in a death match with an unknown species?" Archer asked, a small smile playing on his features. The vacant look her received told him that she had not yet known about this. "Let's go see what he's up to."  
  
"Lead the way, Captain." Came the impassive response. Trip followed the pair into the lift.  
They found Lt. Reed sprawled out on the floor, with an unknown alien holding the Starfleet officers own phase pistol to his head. The Armouries officer was badly beaten a direct result of the fight he had just lost.  
  
"He kinda looks like a deranged rabbit." Commented Trip said with a snirk.  
  
The alien turned and looked at the command trio. It regarded Archer, then T'Pol, but completely overlooked the Commander. It dropped the gun, and fled, running fast and hard to get away from them. Halfway down the hall, they saw the creature disappear.  
  
They helped Malcolm up, who proceeded to smack Trip for the rabbit comment.  
  
Archer called the bridge. "Report." He said.  
  
"Everything suddenly turned back to normal, Captain." Travis reported. "Kinda strange, really."  
  
"It's just a normal day on Enterprise." Laughed Trip. He got another smack from Malcolm. 


End file.
